The last of the Moons love
by SkyDragon95
Summary: A new enemy arises to destroy all Yokai from the world with the help of powerful allies. Kagome sets out to stop them with the help of Sesshomaru and the other Lords. As the war continues, not only does Kagome finds out that she is more than just the Shikon Miko and where she really comes from. But she finds herself falling in love with one of the Lords. But will he return her love
1. Chapter 1

Yokai= demon

Reiki=spiritaul power

Hey guys! So I created another story, and I know not many are into this Fanfic couple. But I decided to give it a shot anyway.

Please let me know if you enjoy it. Also, I know the summary sucks and I'm sorry about that, I'm just good at that kind of thing.

* * *

It has been eight months since we defeated Naraku, but the funny thing is, it feels like it has been longer. Looking up from the basket of herbs, I began to think about all our lives since the Final Battle.

It was only one week after the battle when Miroku Proposed to Sango, they got married the following month, and now they are going to be expecting their first baby soon.

Shippo leaves for his Fox Exams once a month, and I must say, he has gotten quite good. He has been promoted to rank seventeen. I am so proud of him. Oh, and Sesshomaru has left Rin in the care of Kaede and myself, to learn how to live among humans and womanhood. I giggle out loud as I imagine Sesshomaru dealing with a moody Rin as she goes through puberty.

"Aunt Kagome!" a child's voice echoes through the clearing.

I stand up and collect my basket of herbs and flowers, walking towards the child's voice. After walking about 5 minutes down the well-beaten path that leads back towards the village, I spot Shippo and Rin bent down next to a bush, picking berries.

"What are you two up to today?" I ask softly, grinning as I saw the two give a slight jump.

"Mama! We were looking for you. We came to tell you that Miroku and Inuyasha are back in the village and they brought so many things with them." Shippo exclaimed as he hopped on to my left shoulder.

"Yes, and they said that Lord Sesshomaru would be coming here as well in two days. Rin is so happy!" Rin joyfully said.

Mentally I sighed, I have been trying to teach Rin to speak in the first person for a few weeks now. However, it seems that she is having a hard time learning it. Then again, her role model spoke in the third person.

I smiled as Rin grabbed my right hand and started leading the way back towards the village. "Well, then I guess we should go greet them and hear what they have to say about their journey."

For the next fifteen minutes, I listened as Rin and Shippo talked about what they did all morning while I was out collecting herbs. Although, I did laugh a little when they told me that one of the male villagers screamed like a girl while Kaede was wrapping his injured ankle. When I asked how he had injured his ankle, Rin just laughed and said he got the injury from a small cat bite.

When we got to the village Rin snatched my basket and took off running towards Kaede's hut, "I'll go tell Lady Kaede that your back, Aunt Kagome!"

I chuckled and walked towards Sango's and Miroku's hut, knowing that everyone would most likely be there.

"Hey Mama, when do we start building our hut?" Shippo asked.

"Very soon, honey. This week is the last week of winter, so next week we will start gathering supplies and such. Hopefully, we will have it all done and ready to move in by next month." I explained to him.

A couple of people we walked passed overheard our conversation and gave us a weird look before they turned their backs toward us and began to gossip as they scurried away. I frowned a bit at this. Even though the people here have come to know us and accepted us as part of their village, not all entirely accepted the fact that I, the Shikon Miko, would adopt a demon as my child. Few of the people here despised it so much that they moved from the village to another one.

I didn't let it bother me too much, cause no matter what you do or where you go, there are always going to be closed-minded people who are too set in their old ways. But, I did worry about Shippo. I worried that one day, one of them would try to hurt him in any way that they could, which is why I planned to build our hut in the forest, near the old well.

"Oi Kagome, there you are! We began to think you might have gotten lost." Inuyasha snickered as Shippo and I walked into the hut.

"Ah Lady Kagome, welcome, please sit," Miroku said.

"Miroku thank you, it is good to see that you guys came back safely. Especially when Sango is close to the due date." I replied politely.

"of course we came back safely wench. Did you think we would come back all bandaged up or something? I know how to fight, you know." Inuyasha commented.

I turned my head to look at Inuyasha as I spoke. "I am not saying that you can't fight Inuyasha. I was just merely relieved that no one came back hurt."

"Keh! Whatever," he replied.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to ignore the tension in the air. Opening my eyes, I stared into the fire pit, watching the flames dance as Shippo listened to Miroku as he began speaking about their journey.

I zoned out while they were all talking, thinking about how things have gotten this way between Inuyasha and I. In the beginning, I felt that I loved him and that he loved me, but then throughout our entire journey, I had to deal with his inability to choose either me or Kikyo. Well, until she died again. However, after we defeated Naraku, I still thought on some level that we would be getting together. Unfortunately, that is not what happened. Instead, Inuyasha decided to wander a bit and properly mourn for Kikyo, which I understood and supported his decision, but he was gone for four months and not once did we hear anything about him from other travelers. We all worried about him.

When the fifth month rolled around, he came back, and he seemed a lot happier. After a week or two, everything was as it used to be. Until one day, he came to visit with a woman, a demoness. After everyone got over the initial shock, questions were asked left and right, and the answer we received was not one we expected.

She was his mate. He mated another woman while he was away grieving for Kikyo and left me here, waiting for him. I was beyond pissed and walked away. Since then, our friendship has been rocky and at this point, tolerable. It has been four months since he came back with his mate, and during these past few months, I've been feeling inadequate, self-conscious, ugly, and not good enough.

Especially when I know that I will not be able to find another to love and be loved back. After all, no one wants to marry a Miko who has adopted a demon as her child and a woman who is smarter than her husband and won't do everything he says.

"We came across Lord Sesshomaru on the way back home; he was out patrolling his lands due to a rumor that has been going around. There is a group of mercenaries and priest who want to eliminate all Yokai. They have already taken out three Yokai villages. Two of them were in the Northern Lands, and the third one was on the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru's territory. He was on his way to deal with them when we meet with him." Miroku said. The seriousness of his voice brought me out of my train of thought.

Without so much as a thought, I spoke out. "That is outrageous! They can't decide to get rid of all Yokai; not all Youkai are evil. I refuse to let them commit genocide. I guarantee they are the reason why my time doesn't have any demons."

Everyone was stunned into silence by my outburst and just stared at me in total shock. After a few moments had passed, that's when they all started talking.

"You think that this could be the reason, Mama?" Shippo asked.

"What do you plan on doing?" said Sango, worry evident on her face.

" Yes, I think they could be the problem and other people like them. As for what I plan on doing, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." I sighed.

"Well don't look at me cause I ain't helping. Sesshomaru and the other lords can deal with it on their own." Inuyasha scoffed as he stood up and headed towards the door. "My first priority is Mizuki," he said before exiting the hut.

Everyone was silent after that, and no one even talked through dinner. After Shippo and I said our thanks, we politely excused ourselves and left the happy couple to themselves. When we arrived at Kaede's hut, I gently tucked Shippo into bed next to Rin and went back outside, grabbing my bow and arrows on the way.

I walked silently to the Goshinboku tree, scanning my surroundings the whole way there. When I got to the tree, I quietly sat down against the base of it and looking into the night sky, staring at the stars and watched in awe as the moon was turning red — an eclipse.

"What am I going to do...?" I spoke out loud to myself. "How am I going to stop them when the only ones that are affected by my Reiki are demons? I could still use my arrows and sword training against them, but even then there would only be a fifty percent chance id come out alive."

I looked to the moon as if it would respond with an answer, but it stayed there in the sky, as red as blood. Sighing in frustration, I laid my head against the bark of the tree and closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying the comfort of the night and its silence.

Suddenly I felt a powerful Yokai aura nearby, but it kept flickering in and out. Like it was trying to conceal itself but failing. I quickly got up and headed towards the direction it was coming from. Walking through grass and bushes, a voice in the back of my head kept telling me to turn around, to run, to hide. But I ignored it, my curiosity taking charge. It wasn't long before I spotted the creature that was giving off the aura.

Sesshomaru.

He was laying against the base of a tree cover in blood and torn clothing. His breathing seemed to be ragged, and it looked like he was in extreme pain by the way his face looked.

"Lord Sesshomaru-" his eyes snapped open at the sound of my voice, and then he quickly disappeared.

Then I felt myself being thrown to the ground and fingers wrapping against my throat as I stared wide-eyed at red eyes with turquoise pupils. The last thought I had before my world went black-was that I was going to die


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the late update. Life has been pretty hectic this past two weeks. My 1-year-old has had some cold/ flu, and as a first-time mom, I have been gone all out in trying to make her feel better with cuddles all.

I will be writing more frequently from now on as much as I can.

Thank you to all my readers and there support.

I would also like to thank and give credit to **Kijzar.** She is an excellent author and a fantastic Beta reader.

* * *

I was brought out of unconsciousness by the sounds of battle. Lifting myself from the ground, I looked up and saw three priestesses fighting against Sesshomaru, firing purity arrows one after the other. He kept dodging them easily but he wasn't really in control, his Beastly side was still on a rampage, and from the looks of it, he was fighting defensively.

I watched in shock as a glowing purple whip shot out and wraps itself around Sesshomaru's neck and then another around his left wrist. A bone-chilling growl emitted from his mouth as he tried to free himself and block the arrows heading towards him. I tried to yell for them to stop, but my voice only came out as a small whisper. I winced in pain, realizing that he must have bruised my vocal cord when he was attacking me.

"Well, My Lord, It looks like you have lost. So much for the great and powerful Lord of the West. Ha!"

I heard a woman say with a sickeningly sweet voice.

I looked around and saw a woman dressed in a black and purple Miko garb, standing a couple of feet behind Sesshomaru. Her hair was red, like an apple, and her eyes were lime green. She wore this cat-like grin that screamed that she was up to no good. She was holding the end of the whip that was around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru snarled at the woman and began rushing towards her when three more glowing whips shot out and wrapped around his free wrist and both ankles. He fell to the forest floor with a loud thud.

"Quick ladies, form a circle around him and began the spell." The woman with the red hair said.

I watched in shock as three more women appeared from out of nowhere, and then they surrounded Sesshomaru and began to chant in a low hum of words, creating a cage of purple light. They trapped the Lord of the West in a cage made of spiritual power.

"Oh my! What have we here?" One of the women said, drawing my attention back to them. I looked up in fear, expecting the worse.

"She has bruises around her neck, Lady Himura, and she is dressed in Miko garbs." A woman with black hair said.

"I do not think she is one of ours; I do not recognize her face." The one with brown hair said.

"I believe she is this villages priestess, and we interrupted the Lord as he was killing her. We will take her with us," the woman with the red hair said as she walked towards me.

She and another woman hooked their arms under mine and pulled me up onto my feet. "Do not worry. We will assist you." The woman on my right said as they guided me into the forest, bringing me to a pink doorway in the middle of the path. I hesitated, feeling unease settle into me.

Suddenly I was brought out of my musing by a deep feral growl behind me. I turned my head and found Sesshomaru floating in the air behind us, his beast was still in control, and he was glaring at the woman beside me. His hands being slightly burned as he grabbed the bars of the cage, trying to get out.

The woman continued to pull me forward into the glowing doorway, and in fear, I tried to speak my protest, but all that came out was air. I closed my eyes and braced for anything that would happen as we walked through the pink door.

"Young priestess, you may open your eyes. There is nothing to fear." The woman on my left said happily.

I slowly opened my eyes and was stunned by the sight before me. I was in the middle of the most beautiful garden I have ever laid my eyes on. All of the flowers were in blossom and filled the air with their scent, and there was a fountain in the middle that flowed into a koi pond and Statues of the most elegant marble.

Looking passed the garden and at the building ahead of me, it was a temple — not one of those medium-sized temples, but one that was the size of a freaking Shiro. I inspected my surroundings as I was being led towards whatever fate had in store for me. I noticed a lot of wind chimes, barrier enchantments, and lots of monks and priestesses all staring at us.

When we entered through two massive doubles doors, I was surprised to see a woman sitting alone upon a throne in the back of the room. As we walked closer to her, I saw that she had a blue staff with a silver purple-tinted star on top and her hair braided into two long rows, and she wore an ocean blue Miko outfit. In all honesty, she looked beautiful and worldly.

Sesshomaru's growl echoed throughout the room, and I flinched at the unspoken threat that was promised to be delivered, for I knew that when he became free, he would slaughter them all without a second thought.

"What a bad puppy to be growling like that at your master, Sesshomaru." Her voice rang with clarity, and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

I silently watched as she left her throne and walked towards Sesshomaru, running her fingers lightly against the pink bars of his cage. Her face expressed just what she was thinking, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Put my new pet in the dungeon until I say otherwise. I want him to learn just where his new role in life will be." A cat-like grin spread across her face as she spoke with desire.

All of the women left with Sesshomaru as quickly as possible, leaving only their leader in the room and me. I looked around nervously, unsure of what to do. When I stepped forward and bowed as a greeting, I seemed to have caught her attention because when I came back up, she looked at me like she just realized I was there.

"Oh, you must be the one the girls rescued from that mean old dog. Look at your neck; it is completely bruised, let me heal that for you," She said sweetly as if I was a child.

I Stiffened as she got closer and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt her chilled fingers touch my neck, expecting the worst. When nothing happened, and I felt her hand leave my skin, I opened my eyes and looked at her in question.

"You are healed young one. You may speak now." She said kindly as she turned to walk back to her throne and plopped in the seat.

"I...My name is Kagome, and I want to thank you for healing me, but may I ask, where exactly am I? And who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Yumi Sukaku. I am the head priestesses at this temple and Lady of these lands." Yumi spoke with authority, daring for me to say otherwise.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yumi." I bowed and spoke kindly. I had never heard of this woman, but it would be rude if I told her that. For all, I knew this woman might be insane.

"No need for formalities young one. Now, it is close to dawn, and I assume you have not slept yet. One of my maids will be able to show you to your room. I do hope you like it." Lady Yumi spoke as she pulled a long rope.

"Excuse me, Lady Miko, if you'll follow me, I will show you to your room." I turned around to see a timid looking girl behind me with her head bowed. I turned to thank Lady Yumi, but she was gone. I shook my head in confusion and motioned to the girl that I was ready. We walked through many hallways and rooms that I began to feel overwhelmed when she suddenly stopped, almost causing me to bump into her.

"This is your room. My Lady, if there is anything you need, please do let us know." the woman said before quickly walking away without a glance back.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me; the place was beautiful. The bed was lifted off the floor and looked to have silk blankets and fluffed pillows, there was a wardrobe six feet tall, and the window had a floral design engraved into it. Without thinking, I quickly disrobed and changed into a sleeper yukata and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the soft but firm pillow, I slipped into the utter darkness that was sleep.

* * *

I awoke in a state of panic. My heart was racing, body covered in sweat, and my body felt like it had been weighted down by some unknown force. I slowly turned to face towards the window to find that outside was pitch black, and the moon was already high in the sky.

I tried to move as quickly as possible out of bed but, with each movement I made, dizziness swept through me. I looked around for my clothes, only to discover that they were gone. Did they plan to trap me in here?

Which reminded me, Sesshomaru was trapped somewhere here, as well. I had to find a way to free him and get him out of this place. Who knew what they had done to him. Sliding the door open quietly as I could, I walked into the darkened hallway, my body protesting against every step.

I pushed my senses out, trying to detect any hint of Sesshomaru's aura. However, I could only keep it up for a few moments at a time before I started to feel dizzy again. I continued walking around the temple, and not once did I come across another person. Every once in a while, I kept shooting out my aura, hoping to catch any sign that Sesshomaru was near, but I didn't even get a sliver.

Soon I came across a large oak double door, and it had the sun and intricate flowers carved into it. For some reason, I felt like I had to open this door. I pressed my body against it and slowly pushed it open to reveal the courtyard, and my eyes widened in surprise as not only did I find Sesshomaru, but I also found all the other inhabitants of the temple.

Sesshomaru was still held in a purification cage, growling and clawing against the bars.

His demonic energy was whipping around the air, making me flinch at the force of it. Turning my gaze towards the woman, I recognized Lady Yumi at the front of the crowd of women, who were on their knees mumbling words I did not understand. I watched Lady Yumi approach Sesshomaru, and she stabbed him with a blade before quickly retreating and dipping the bloody dagger in a bowl filled with liquid.

The entire scene wasn't right. _What can I do? Think, Kagome! Think!_ Looking around, I saw a bell gong that they used as a warning to prepare for attacks. I moved as quickly as I could and hit the gong with as much force as I could before hiding behind a corner. The sound echoed throughout the room, and then more gongs began emitting sounds throughout the entire temple.

"Ladies, get up and prepare for battle. Yuka, Minako. Go get the girl and hide her; we can not risk her escaping." I heard Lady Yumi's voice shout out orders and then the swift sound of dozens of feet running deeper inside the temple.

Peeking around the corner, I sighed in relief when I saw that Sesshomaru was left alone. I ran fast as I could to him, dropping in front of his cage in exhaustion. When I looked up, I was startled to see Sesshomaru standing in front of me, so close to bars, and calm. His red and Turquoise eyes were staring down at me with worry, relief, and anger swirling in them.

I reached out and touched one of the bars, fully gripping it, as I stared at him. " I am going to set you free Sesshomaru." My voice came out in a whisper, but I knew he heard me by the way his eyes narrowed.

Closing my eyes, I focused all my energy on the cage. Letting my spiritual power weave itself through the cage. I could feel the sweat trickle down my face, and my breathing became labored. I couldn't continue for much longer, but I was so close to freeing him.

"What do you think you are doing, Lady Kagome?" I heard a stern clipped voice behind me.

"Saving my friend." I gasped out.

"Your friend, huh? What a laughable thing, a Miko and a Demon, friends." Her voice dripped with hatred and fury.

 _Almost done, come on._ I wished as I felt my hold slacken, and my body was slowly giving out. I heard Sesshomaru growl at the same time I heard footsteps getting closer. They were heading in my direction.

"You will cease this, young one. You do not know what you are doing; what consequences it will bring. Demons are supposed to perish at our hands; they are vile and evil creatures. You as a Miko should know this, yet you are risking saving this dog. Why?" She sneered. Suddenly it clicked, the one talking to me was Lady Yumi. She sounded so hateful and cruel.

Finally, the power on the cage disintegrated, and a large gush of wind tossed me a few feet back, slamming me against a tree trunk. I lazily look up to find Sesshomaru. He was free and very pissed. He looked at the temple and smiled before transforming into his true form. I watched in awe as he swiped his paws at the building, causing it to begin collapsing.

"Your wretched girl! Look what you've caused", before I was even aware of what was happening, I felt a sting on my cheek and looked up to see Yumi standing before me.

"If I did not need your power, I would have disposed of you the moment you were brought before me. This time, I will make sure you stay asleep." She said cruelly, as she grabbed my arm and started yanking me to stand up.

I yelped in pain as she grabbed my hair and started pulling, wishing she would leave me alone. Wishing that I was strong enough to fight her off, hoping that someone would help. I didn't even realize that a huge white dog demon was walking towards us with anger deep within his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!  
Sorry that it has taken me this long to upload this chapter. You all know how life can get sometimes. Anyways, to make it up. I'll be posting two more chapters within these next two weeks. Maybe three chapters if I can get more time.  
Anyways, I want to assure you guys that I have not abandoned this story and that ill be posting more frequently.

xx Vika

* * *

I struggled against Yumi's hold, digging my nails into her wrist to try and make her let go of my hair. Tears began to slide down my face as she began to thrash my head around, in hopes that I would give up.

Suddenly, her painful hold on my hair was gone, and a gush of air swept against me. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to find Sesshomaru standing between the unmoving Yumi and me, who was twenty feet from us.

"Sesshomaru...", I spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him.

His massive head turned towards me, and I felt his eyes scanning my body before he wrapped his tail around me and lifted me into the air.

Normally I would have freaked out in this situation, but I was too tired to form any protest, and his fur was so warm and soft.

"You insolent mutt!" A woman screeched.

I focused my attention back to Yumi and was surprised by her expression of absolute fury. Her aura and power whipped around her in a black and purple wave, and it was growing at an extraordinary rate. I could feel the negative energy surround me, and in my weakened state, it felt like I was brutally stabbed with dozens of needles. A whimper escaped from my throat before I had the chance to stop it, and the way that Sesshomaru's ears twitched in my direction, proved that he'd heard it.

Sesshomaru growled aggressively at Yumi as she started chanting and a massive ball of dark energy began forming in front of her. She was glaring at us with hatred as her hands moved in a fast fluid motion. All of a sudden, her chanting stopped, and the ball of energy flew towards us with a speed that reminded me of a car.

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for what was to come, but instead, I felt I was being pulled upwards as a gust of wind blew down my face. I opened my eyes and was relieved to see the earth below us and that we were creating a lot of distance between Yumi and us. I stared at the scene that surrounded us in awe. The sun was rising over the ocean and created a beautiful reflection, the trees were the color of gold, and the sky was a mixed color of pink and blue.

The wind felt gentle against my skin, it wasn't harsh and rough, but it was soft and soothingly flowed around me. It felt like we were flying, but I wasn't entirely sure, after all, we could be in mid-jump. Only when I realized that we were slowly approaching the ground did I conclude that we were indeed flying.

We landed in a small clearing in front of a medium-sized cave, and I was lowered down onto the grass. My legs gave out from under me, and I collapsed onto my side. When I tried to get up, my arms shook, and I fell to the ground again when they gave out. My strength was gone.

I felt an arm slide underneath me and lift me onto a shoulder. I tensed in fear at first, but when I saw long silver hair, I relaxed. As we entered the cave, I began to feel drowsy and was just about to give in to sleep when I was set down against the wall of the cave.

He knelt in front of me and cupped the side of my face, lifting it a little bit so that we were looking at each other in the eye. His eyes were still red with a turquoise pupil, but I could see slivers of gold lingering in his eyes, as both sides of him, were melding together.

I felt a blush warm my cheeks as we continued to stare at one another, and when he began to lean forward, my blush started to spread. He pressed his face into the crook between my neck and shoulder and started nuzzling against my skin. My mind was in disarray, and I tried to think of any way to make it less awkward.

"Th-Thank you for saving me Lord Sessho-," I gasped in surprise as I felt his tongue press against my neck, licking up to my ear.

"Nonsense, it is I who should be thanking you." He said, his baritone voice sending a shiver down my spine. When he caught my earlobe between his teeth, a moan escaped my lips.

"Your scent is intoxicating Kagome; it always has been. It has haunted me for decades, centuries even. I've waited a very long time for you, and I refuse to continue to live without you any longer."

My heart was pounding hard in my chest. My body and mind are so exhausted, and I don't even have the energy to freak out and think about his words. Is this Sesshomaru? What does he mean by waiting for centuries?

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you feeling well?" I ask nervously.

When he didn't reply and just kept nuzzling and licking my neck, I decided to try and get his attention by reaching up with my hand and tugging lightly on his hair, he groaned into my throat and the sensation of it, the sound of it, made me want things that I knew shouldn't happen. I tugged at his hair again, this time I little more forcefully.

He sighed in frustration but moved back to where he was only a few inches from my face, his eyes were completely gold now, and they were swirling with mixed emotions, most of them I couldn't even name.

"What is going on?" I asked breathlessly. "Why are you behaving this way?"

His eyes narrowed like he was internally battling with himself about something, but he just continued to stare at me. Raising my right hand from his hair, I slowly reached for the left side of his face. My palm connected with his cheek, and I was surprised with how soft his skin was, that I barely even noticed how his breath hitched. Feeling bold, I ran my thumb lightly against his magenta strips, loving how they felt like silk. I was so caught up in exploring his face that I didn't notice how close our faces got to each other until I felt his breath fan across my nose and cheek. I glanced back into his eyes and saw that they were half-mast and filled with pleasure.

" This is impossible. You cannot be real; the real Sesshomaru would have already killed me for even daring to touch him like this." I exclaimed in disbelief. " This has got to be a trick, an illusion."

I dropped my hand from his face, letting it fall back into my lap. I turned my head to the opening of the cave to watch the light slowly creep its way inside, all the while aware that Sesshomaru was still silently staring at me.

"I do not know how to convince you that this is not an illusion," He spoke with uncertainty. Causing me to glance back at him. "However, I would like to try."

Exhausted and not thinking straight, I blurted out the first thing that came to me. "Tell me where you think I am from. Depending on what your answer is, it will indeed reveal whether you are real or fake."

"You are from the village in Edo." He smirked proudly. Confident in his answer.

I smiled at his answer, "You're wrong, Sesshomaru." I stated in a gentle voice.

Shock resonated in his eyes and I could tell that he wanted an explanation, but sleep was calling my name, so I just shut my eyes and let the darkness drag me into a world inside my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know its been a while since I last posted but I promise to make it all worth the wait. looking forward to your feedback

xVika

* * *

I awoke to the sound of laughter and opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. I frowned in confusion as I heard the sound of laughter again and sat up, shocked to find that I was in a field of wildflowers. I looked around to figure out where I was, but none of the landscape seemed familiar. Standing up, I realized that I was in a very expensive looking dark blue yukata, designed with the phases of the moon and pink blossom petals. I was shocked by how beautiful it was that I almost missed the sound of a child's giggle.

I walked towards the sounds and noticed that down the hill from where I stood, four adults, sat watching two kids playing. I slowly and quietly got closer, careful to not draw attention to myself. Two of the adults had silver hair, while the other couple had a mix of brown hair and ink blue hair. They all gave off the aura of royalty, due to the expensive clothes they were wearing and the way they held themselves. I walked a little closer to observe them and to see if they would acknowledge my presence.

As I got closer, I came to the conclusion that they must be having some family picnic because everyone was laughing and talking cheerfully, and sharing food and drinks. I was curious as to why they were all here, why the adults didn't sense me standing behind them.

"This is my favorite memory of all of us together." A masculine voice said from behind, startling me into jumping in place.

I turned around to see who spoke to me, but I was surprised to see that the blue-haired man behind me was the same man in front of me with his family. My eyes widened, and I quickly looked in front of me and then back again to indeed confirm it was the same man.

"How?" I asked timidly.

"Be at ease little one. I mean you no harm. What you are looking at right now is but a memory." He spoke gently while walking beside me.

A memory... ' _who's memory am I looking at though'_ I thought as I turned my gaze back to the family in front of me. I took a closer look at the children, and as I looked at the boy, I was immediately hit with shock and recognition. The little boy had pure white hair that was down to his shoulders, eyes of molten honey, magenta stripes on his cheeks, and a midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" I asked the man beside me.

"It is." He chuckled at whatever expression was on my face. "You two would get into the most trouble together. Sometimes, your mother and I would even wonder if there was a time when you did not cause such trouble."

At the mention of my mother, I looked at him as he watched the woman with the brown hair. His eyes reflected a sadness so deep that it made me wonder what could have happened to cause such sorrow. But then I remembered what he said, and I snapped back into reality.

"What do mean by 'you two'? Sesshomaru and I never played together as kids. Hell, we are from two different time periods. It wouldn't even be possible. Not to mention that he is a demon, they live longer life spans than humans. If he and I played as childhood friends, I'd be long dead by now." I logically explained to the man.

He sighed, "You are so stubborn sometimes. Then again, I suppose you do get that trait from me. Open your mind, Kagome. Open your heart, and you will find who you truly are." He explained as he began to walk away, and my surroundings started to fade.

"Wait! Who are you?" I yelled desperately, trying to run after him, but to no avail.

Darkness was around me once more, and I began to feel like I was falling, but before I could shriek in panic, my eyes flung open, and I was back in the cave.

I quickly sat up and scanned the area around me, realizing that I was alone. However, I did notice that there was a fire going and deer carcass lying beside it. Sesshomaru must have gone hunting earlier. So then where is he now?

I stood up and felt something soft slip off my shoulders. Quickly grabbing it, I smiled as I saw what it was. He left me his Mokomoko to sleep on while I was recovering, how sweet. I gently brought the fur to my face and inhaled deeply, allowing myself to take comfort in the way his scent soothed my body.

As I started to stand up, my legs began to shake and threatened to collapse due to pain and exhaustion. Grabbing the wall of the cave for support, I slowly made my way to the entrance of the cave. Reaching the opening of the cave, I leaned against the wall and looked out towards the scene before me.

The sun shone high in the clear blue sky; the wind blew softly against the trees and grass, causing them to sway. The field before me was filled with wildflowers, and the scent of them infiltrated my nose. Timidly, I walked out into the sun and scanned the area for threats before I sat in the grass and raised my head towards the sky, enjoying the warmth from the sun as it hit my skin. My body felt so cold and weak like I was on the verge of death, and it frightened me a bit.

Feeling a slight pulse from my chest, I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the pink jewel that has caused much trouble with its existence. Pulling the necklace over my head, I brought it in front of me to inspect it.

"Thank you for protecting me," I spoke to the jewel.

" _You are quite welcome, child."_ A woman's voice answered.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I stared at the jewel. It had talked back to me. This can't be, I must be going insane. Suddenly the form of a woman in warriors clothing emerged before me. She was beautiful, and her aura radiated great power, but she looked worn out.

"Midoriko?" I asked baffled.

" _I wanted to thank you for purifying the jewel. You have grown so much little one, I am proud. but it's time for the jewel to disappear and for you to realize who you are."_

I looked at her with confusion as she spoke, " _Do not concern yourself with it now; you will find the truth soon enough."_

She walked towards me and knelt, grasping my hand in her own and she folded them over the jewel. She smiled at me and nodded her head. I looked at our joined hands before closing my eyes and thinking of just what to say to make the jewel disappear without it being tainted. After some time had passed, I finally thought of one true wish, and I hoped with my entire heart that it worked.

"I wish for the jewel of four souls to disappear and the souls to be set free to rest." I wished out loud.

I felt a slight tingle spread across my body, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that I was alone again. I felt a pang of sadness that she would leave without saying goodbye, but I understood; she went to rest in peace. I opened my fist to see the jewel still in my palm, but it no longer shimmered with power. It went from a pink energy-infused jewel to an empty dark blue gemstone.

I continued to sit there in the grass and enjoyed the peaceful energy surrounding me as the wind gently swayed my hair around. The sacred jewel was no more, and now everyone can rest easy, well Inuyasha might be upset about it, but he can't do anything about it; he already started a new life with his mate.

Everyone could live their lives peacefully knowing that the jewel is now nothing to worry about.

"The jewel is no more Miko," came a deep voice from behind me.

I knew it was more of a statement than a question, but I answered him anyway. "Yes, the power of the jewel is gone, along with its inhabitants. All that remains is the physical jewel itself."

I turned my head to look at him and then held out my hand to him so that he could see the now sapphire orb. His eyes were back to their regular gold honey color, and his aura demanded respect. He looked at the globe with disinterest for a few seconds before turning around and heading towards the cave. After he disappeared into the darkness of the cave, time seemed to move by faster as I stayed seated where I was. The sun was beginning to set, and fireflies began to dance along the edge of the clearing into the forest, beckoning someone to follow them. With a sense of wonder, I looked towards the sky and noticed that the stars started to twinkle, and the moon was rising higher, illuminating the world in a soft glow.

Suddenly, I was jolted back into focus by the sound of swords clashing together. Looking around, I was no longer in the peaceful clearing but in the middle of a battlefield. Bodies were all around me, covered in blood and bruises with arrows or swords sticking out from them. Some were missing limbs or heads, and the sight filled me with dread. I struggled onto my feet and backed away slowly, trying not to catch any unwanted attention.

At the sound of a growl, I stopped and stood still, waiting to be attacked. When nothing happened, I looked around and noticed a huge white dog demon in the distance fighting against a dragon. My eyes grew wide in shock; I knew that dog. I began to move towards the two beasts, not once thinking of the possible consequences. I watched them battle each other, injure each other, and when I saw that the dog was back in his humanoid appearance, fear gripped my heart.

" _Run. Go to him, help him_." A voice said in urgency. Without thinking, I obeyed and ran.

I was about thirty feet away when I saw that the dragon was about to deliver the final blow, but before he had a chance, a woman with long black hair stood in his path, and a bright blue light exploded across the entire area, leaving me blind for a few seconds.

When I was able to see more clearly, the light was gone, and the woman was on the ground, motionless. Before I could even move or think, the man that was once a dog rushed to her side, despite his injuries. Suddenly, as if I was transported, I was by the couple's side.

I couldn't see the woman's face. It was covered in shadows. But I could see the man's face, and I'd never felt more heartbroken than I did at that moment; seeing his face filled with anguish and desperation, tears flowing from his eyes.

" _Why?"_ The man spoke through his teeth. _"Why didn't you wait at the palace? I told you to wait for me and now...now I'm going to lose you."_

" _I couldn't let him... take you...from me..."_ The woman gasped in pain. Her breaths were shallow and sounded gurgled. _"I will always be with you, my love."_

A minute passed before I realized that those were her final words and that she had left the land of the living. I watched as the man came to the realization and started shaking in grief. He began nuzzling his face against the woman's neck and up to her cheek, whispering, begging for her to come back. Time seemed to go by slowly as he did this, and what felt like hours, was probably only a few minutes.

The man laid the woman down gently and, in a flash, there stood the giant white dog in place of the man. He lifted his muzzle to the night sky and let out this heart-wrenching howl that spoke of eternal heartbreak and loneliness.

I fell to my knees and couldn't control the sobbing sounds escaping my throat, nor the tears that flowed slowly down my face. The sound of a twig snapping quickly drew my attention, but when I looked around me, there was nothing near me. I wiped the tears from my eyes to see more clearly, only to discover that I was back in the grassy clearing outside the cave. Everything was the same: the sun and moon were still in the same positions as if time had stopped while I had the vision.

I didn't find anything out of place, and I even dug my fingers into the ground to make sure I was really here. After taking a few deep breathes to steady myself, I picked myself up from the field and slowly walked towards the cave.

What kind of vision was that? The past or the future? Was it a vision I was supposed to change? I don't know. And it's not like I could even ask Sesshomaru about it either, he would kill me for asking about something so personal. Upon entering the cave, I felt the warmth of the fire before I saw it, and I welcomed it. Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere in sight, but I did notice that there was a passageway leading deeper into the cavern. I sighed in relief; I wouldn't be able to put on a straight face in front of him after what I saw.

I sat next to the fire and leaned against the wall, trying to think of other things. How are Sango and Miroku? What was Shippo doing at this moment? Were they all looking for me? How long had I been gone?

Even though I answered all of these questions, the image of his eyes, filled with so much sorrow, kept flashing through my mind until they were filled with tears. Pain in my chest started to emerge, and I felt like my heart was ripping. But I couldn't understand why I would feel this way, and it was as if I had gone through the same thing as him even though I have not. And to feel this way about Sesshomaru is just plain weird. At best I would say that he and I are acquaintances, allies. Nothing more.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's voice came from across the flames, where he leaned against the wall.

I looked up, startled. When did he get there, and how long had he been there?

I watched as his eyes slightly widened in surprise, no doubt from the sadness that was etched onto my face before they regained their indifferent look. "Do you still think this is all an illusion?" he asked.

I shook my head no and waited for him to speak again.

"You said I was wrong. This Sesshomaru is never wrong. I know you live out your days in that village." he spoke confidently.

I smiled at his words, which gained a narrowed pair of eyes slicing into me. "I indeed live in that village Sesshomaru, but I am not from there." He tilted his head to the side; the only sign that portrayed he was both confused and curious.

"I've known you long enough, and I know that we have become... allies. I see no harm in telling you. I am not from this time. I'm from the future. Five hundred years in the future to be exact. I was brought here through the Bone eaters well. It allows me to pass through time, though now that the jewel is gone, I do not know if it will still work. I was dragged into this time to complete the jewel and to rid the world of Naraku. Although I am beginning to think that my work here is yet to be finished." I explained, without telling him of my concerns.

His expression never changed during the entire time I explained things to him, which I was unsure whether to take as a good sign or bad. But at least he wasn't attacking me and claiming that I lied, which I half expected him to do.

My eyes followed him as he stood up and came to sit next to me. "Rest, Miko. Tomorrow we leave this place. I will take watch tonight." He said softly as he faced the entrance of the cave.

I blinked in shock, was he offering to be my pillow? I giggled at the realization of our situation before I slowly leaned against his side, my head on his shoulder. I snuggled his Mokomoko closer to me and took comfort against the last person I thought would offer it.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it has been a month since I upload. However, I assure you all that I have not abandoned this story and continuing to write it. It has just been hectic in my personal life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story, and I look forward to all the feedback/ reviews. It helps me to write more knowing that you guys like it.  
xVika

* * *

I woke up feeling stiff and stretched my body across Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. I opened my eyes and was confused to see nothing but blue skies and clouds. I quickly sat up and was hit with strong gusts of wind. While my hair was being tossed through the wind, I noticed that I was way above the tree lines, and high in the sky.

The more aware I began to feel, the less confused I was in knowing where I'm at. I leaned back and giggled as I cuddled into the fur. "Thank you, Sesshomaru for letting me ride on your cloud," I said in gratitude. " It would have taken me forever to try and find a way off that Island."

"Hn." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and began to calculate when we would arrive back into Edo, Maybe five more days at most. I look behind me in the direction from where we have been traveling from and shuddered. To think we were on their main base in the middle of the Ocean, I still can't believe that they would take a risk like that. Two days ago, we discovered we were on an Island, far away from the mainland, and we thought of everything we could to escape before they found us. In the end, riding on his cloud was decided the best means of travel that we could do without leaving them a trail to follow.

At first, I wasn't too sure about it, but Sesshomaru didn't exactly leave any room for arguments, and he made it very clear that it was either I come along or get left behind, so I tagged along. In the long run, I am glad that I did.

"Miko. We are approaching the Northern palace. It would be wise if you act accordingly." Sesshomaru spoke suddenly.

"Why are we going to the Northern palace? I thought you were Lord of the Western lands." I ask, not expecting an answer.

"It is out of respect Miko, that we ask the Northern Lord permission to cross his land." He said coldly, ending the conversation.

Sighing, I stood up and patted my clothing to try and look presentable as best as I could, even though I was still only wearing a yukata. Looking up, I inspected the Shiro as it came into view. It was on the side of a very tall mountain, giving the impression that it had been carved into it. The outline of the structure was covered in gold, the roofs sparkled with turquoise, and the walls of the Shiro were made out of white marble. A castle fit for a King.

We landed in front of the gate and waited for a solider to approach us. " State your business." The soldier demanded.

"This Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, requests an audience with the Lord of the North." Sesshomaru said, his deep voice rang with authority and confidence.

We waited for two minutes before the gate began to open up from the middle, revealing the base level of the Shiro and two guards. Sesshomaru stepped in front of me and made a motion with his right hand for me to stay behind him, in case we need to make a quick getaway. I silently followed close behind him as he began to walk forward, I could feel many demonic aura's around, and I knew that they could feel mine as well. The guard's pose was tense and rigid like they were ready to attack at any moment. I pulled the mokomoko closer to my body, trying to ease the bad feeling I was getting just from being here.

"Lord Sesshomaru, What a surprise to see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" a masculine voice said, immediately drawing my attention. I tried to look around Sesshomaru to see who had addressed the powerful dog demon, but he kept blocking my view with the slight movement of his own body.

"This Sesshomaru has come to seek permission to cross your lands." Sesshomaru stated, rather sternly I might add.

"Oh? And what of the Miko you are hiding behind you. Does she also seek permission to cross my lands?" The unknown Youki said, his voice full of curiosity. " You did not think that I would not detect her presence, did you?"

Sesshomaru growled at the Lord in warning, and I could feel anger start to creep into his aura.

I grabbed Sesshomaru's right bicep with my left hand as I stepped around him and presented myself before the supposed Lord, quickly bending my body to a half bow.

"My apologies my Lord, I did not mean to insult you or deceive you. I-," I was cut off by the sudden movement of being in someone's arms.

"I did not think I would ever see you again, Little Bird." The man holding me to his chest said brokenly. I couldn't even find the words to respond; I was far too stunned.

When he pulled away slightly and looked me in the eyes, I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth. This man was handsome. He had short crimson red hair that looked like silk and sky blue eyes that would make any woman's heart skip a beat, and his skin was pale but not as pale as Sesshomaru's.

"I am sorry, but I do not know who you are," I spoke quietly.

A flash of pain crossed his eyes before he smiled at me. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Lord Tomoe, of the North, and I welcome you to my humble home." He said as he kissed the back of my hand.

I blushed at the contact and smiled in return. " It is very nice to meet you, Lord Tomoe. My name is Kagome, Miko of the Shikon Jewel."

Lord Tomoe's smile turned into a smirk, "Ah, so you are the one who defeated the Spider. I must say Lady Kagome, that is quite impressive."

"T-thank you. However, I did not defeat Naraku alone." I stuttered, after all, I'm not accustomed to this kind of behavior.

A deep growl came from behind me, and when I turned my head to look, I was a little shocked. The growling was coming from Sesshomaru, his aura was flaring wildly, and his eyes were filled with hate as he glared directly at Lord Tomoe. Taking my hand back from Lord Tomoe, I took a few steps towards Sesshomaru until I was standing right in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked him. Waiting for him to look down at me.

' _He is jealous and filled with anger. We must calm him before he does something rash!'_ A voice spoke from inside my head.

I internally scoffed at the voice, Sesshomaru doesn't act rashly. I don't think he ever has.

 _'You are wrong. Now hurry!'_ the voice said frantically.

When I came back into focus, I saw that the voice inside my head was not wrong, Sesshomaru was becoming angrier. His eyes were beginning to bleed red, and his fangs were extending downward.

My mind began racing as I thought of things that I could do to help. I know Inuyasha taught me something about submission and appeasing an alpha. But would it work?

Fuck it! I might as well try.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped back and let the Mokomoko drop to where it was around my mid-back and elbows. I let out a loud cough and then looked directly at Sesshomaru as I tilted my head back, looking at the sky and exposing my throat. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched a little in surprise. I watched as Sesshomaru bent his head and pressed his nose at the base of my collar bone and sniffed my skin, sending a small wave of arousal through me. I felt his nose slide up my neck and to my jaw, stopping there when his eyes met mine. His eyes were now the honey gold that I loved, but as he continued to stare me in the eyes, I began to think that he was waiting for me to do something.

I broke the eye contact by closing my eyes, becoming completely vulnerable. And apparently, I did the right thing because I was rewarded with a humming sound that vibrated through my body and a light lick against my jawline.

When I opened my eyes a few seconds later and brought my head back to the correct position, I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Do we have your permission or not, Dragon?" Sesshomaru demanded, cutting thing quickly to the subject before this all happened.

I looked to Lord Tomoe and saw the smirk on his face and mischief glint in his eyes. " Yes, you have my permission Sesshomaru." Lord Tomoe then looked at me. " Oh, Lady Kagome, do feel free to come to visit sometime and I can show you around, maybe get more acquainted with each other." He said suggestively.

Before I could reply, I was grabbed around the waist and pressed tightly to Sesshomaru's side as a white light engulfed us. I shut my eyes in fright and felt a massive gust of wind that surrounded us. And then, as soon as it happened, it ended. And when I opened my eyes, we were in the courtyard of an entirely different Shiro.

As I briefly gazed around, what I saw before me, frightened me. The stone floor was covered in blood and broken weapons; the building was engulfed in flames, the dead were scattered everywhere.

I began to take a step backward; my breathing became labored and fast pace. I felt like my head was going to explode. And the only thing I can hear is my name being called over and over again, but all I can see is the wreckage before me.

I felt despair grip my heart as I continued to see the damage in front of me and when I heard the sound of thunder, I looked up into the sky to see a crimson dragon breathing fire onto the building. I screamed in fear and was suddenly slammed into something hard.

"Kagome, calm yourself." A deep baritone voice said to me, sounding much like Sesshomaru.

"No, the dragon! It's setting everything on fire! And there is blood, blood everywhere." I sobbed, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Kagome, there is no dragon here," Sesshomaru assured me, as I felt his arms begin to wrap around me and pull me closer to his chest. I hesitantly looked up from his chest and to the sky once more, only to find that he was right. Shocked, I looked around and discovered that all the bodies and blood were gone as well.

I took one step towards the building in disbelief, am I going insane?

Feeling drawn to keep moving forward, I let my feet guide me into the Shiro and through the halls, stopping only to look at objects that I found familiar, before continuing.

When I got close to a door that had a wolf howling at the moon carved into it, It pulsed at my nearness, beckoning me to go inside of it.

Brushing my fingers against the wood, marveling at the work of art, I was hit with a powerful feeling of sorrow, anger, and loneliness. Blinking tears from my eyes, I gently pushed the door open and was enchanted by the beauty of the room.

The floor was made of white marble and glittered against the sunlight that seeped through the windows.

The bed was against the back wall with sheer curtains all around it. To the corner, against a window, was a mountain of pillowed seats with furs of the color blue and silver.

"Do you like this room Miko?"

Startled, I looked behind me and saw Sesshomaru was only a mere foot or two away from me. I blushed and nodded my head. I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe he let me walk through his house like I owned the place. What is more surprising is that he didn't even look mad about it.

" Then this shall be your room while you stay here," he replied, his voice giving off the impression that he was bored. However, behind the coldness of his eyes, I could see a shimmer of what looked like hope.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He made a small nod with his head before turning to leave, closing the door behind him. I glanced back to the bed and walked towards it, feeling my body slowly giving in to exhaustion. Moving the sheer curtain aside, I fell onto the bed, shutting my eyes closed and letting the world of dreams carry me into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a loud slam of a door and my body jerked into awareness. Sitting up, I look around the room and see a Demoness by the window, pushing back the thick indigo curtains.

"Pardon the intrusion My Lady, I am here to help you dress for breakfast." The Demoness said as she turned to me with a mid-bow.

"Oh, well, thank you. But please, don't call me "My Lady", you can call me Kagome." I said as I got off the bed. "Um, do you know where I am able to take a bath?" I ask, realizing that it has been a while since my last bath.

"Of course, Miss, the bath chamber is all ready for you. You just need to walk through that door to your left, everything has been prepared. When you have finished, there will be a kimono waiting for you." She said as she walked to the bathroom door and opened it for me, waiting till I got inside before closing it.

The hot spring was huge, it looked like a giant pool. I grinned wholeheartedly at just the thought of sinking into the hot water. Stripping my clothes off, I slowly lowered myself into the water. I quietly moaned aloud once I was in and then dipped my head back to wet my hair. Looking around I saw two small bowls on the edge of the hot spring, swimming closer, I saw that they were filled with a white and clear gel-like substance. Looking closer and smelling it, I realize that it is soap and begin to wash.

After rinsing off the soap from my body, I got out and grabbed the towel on the stand by the door. Pushing the door to my room open I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around before stepping completely into the room. True to the Demoness's word, there draped across the bed laid a gorgeous woman's kimono. I gently felt the fabric and was amazed that it was so soft, it must be made of silk. It was purple with light blue stars all around it, and the obi belt was black with each phase of the moon on it in order.

Quickly getting dressed, I inspected myself in the mirror to make sure I looked decent enough, before drying and brushing my hair out. Just as I finish putting my hair up into a bun, I hear a knock at the door and move to answer it.

I open the door and see the same Demoness from earlier. "I am glad to see you are ready, please follow me." She says as she turns around and starts walking. I quickly catch up with her after I shut my door behind me and as we walk through the halls, I feel as though I am being carefully watched. Like how a predator watches prey. It made me nervous.

Soon, we stopped at a door and the Demoness knocked before opening the door wide and entering. I followed and I immediately noticed Sesshomaru behind a desk, surrounded by piles of scrolls.

"Take a seat, Miko." He said.

I walked across the room and took a seat. For a few moments, there was silence and I became impatient just sitting here waiting, I averted my gaze towards the nearest window and watched as the clouds floated in the sky. The clouds looked a little dark and I began to wonder if it would rain soon.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's voice gained my attention and I slide my eyes in his direction and waited.

"Are you alias with those women?" He accused in a cold tone. I immediately narrowed my eyes at the insult and positioned myself in a proper manner, facing him.

"No I am not _Lord_ Sesshomaru, and I take offense that you would even suggest it. Those women drained me of energy and power, and they were obviously going to do some sort of ritual thing with you. I would not and _will_ not support any who goes out of their way to harm people. Whether their human or yokai." I spoke with confidence.

"Hn." He grunted as he was writing in one of the scrolls.

Deciding now was a good time to switch the conversation, I took the chance to speak first. "Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for all that you have done and bring me back with you, instead of leaving me on that Island."

The silence was the response I got, he hasn't even looked away from his scroll once. I waited for what seemed like fifteen minutes, for him to continue the conversation or to at least acknowledge my gratitude. However, he remained silent as if I had not said a single word. Feeling a bit awkward, I began to stand up, I was not just going to sit here.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready to leave. I need to get back to the village to help prepare for the season and to let my friends know that I am safe. Good-bye Sesshomaru." I turned to walk to the door and when I was just about to reach the handle on the door, he spoke.

"I see you waste no time going back to the half-breed." He spoke with malice in his voice.

without turning around to face him, I answered his statement. "It is not Inuyasha I go back for, but for my son Shippo and your ward Rin. Only them. If you have visited more often, you would have noticed that your brother has already mated another and planning for pups." I said confidently, before opening the door and stepping through it, leaving it open as I walked down the hallway.

At the end of the hall stood the demoness that accompanied me earlier. "Excuse me!" I called out and was thankful that she turned around and waited for me. "Can you help me back to my room so that I may change back into my previous clothes. I will be leaving back to my village shortly."

The demoness looked at me with worry and panic written all over her face. "Oh no, My Lady, please reconsider. He hasn't been the same since you left and if you stayed, I am sure he would go back to being himself. My Lady, we have all been waiting for you."

Baffled by her words, my steps faltered a bit, as I stopped beside her. "You've waited for me? Why? Who are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled. I was beginning to feel light-headed and I just wanted to go back to my little hut and make sure Shippo was okay.

' _Do not abandon him. Give him time. Soon all will be revealed, for we are whole once again.'_ The voice within my head said. Frowning, I noticed how the demoness was still looking at me with desperation in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I have to go back home. I have a kit to look out after and a village to help with gathering the herbs and plants for the upcoming winter. I am sure I will see you again." I smile at her in reassurance.

Her face does not change but she leads me through the halls nonetheless. We walked for about five minutes before I figured out, she was leading me in a new direction entirely. Curious, I didn't say anything and let her lead me. When she stopped in front of a door and began to open it, I was greeted by a beautiful courtyard. Walking ahead of her a little, I embraced the scene before. The ground was made of stone bricks and broke off into three different paths that were surrounded by a garden of roses and moonflowers. In the middle was a statue, and upon moving closer, I realized it was of a woman. She stood tall and proud, yet her face had a soft and kind look. She was beautiful. Upon further inspection, I noticed at the base of the statue, next to her, was a pair of stone legs and feet. The stonework stopped right above the knee, and from the look of the edges, it seemed like someone broke the rest of the statue off.

Looking back at the demoness in question, I noticed she was gone. I turned around in place looking for her, but she was nowhere around me.  
Sighing in defeat, I went and sat on a stone bench nearby and continued to study the statue while I picked a few flowers.

The breeze in the air felt calming and the smell of the flowers was having a calming effect on me. Which reminded me the last time I was surrounded by flowers and the visions that came with them. How could I have so easily forgotten?

Sesshomaru was the giant dog in those visions, and the dragon reminded me of Lord Tomoe, based on the colors of the dragon. Maybe it was an ancestor of the Northern Lord. However, my mind was drawn back to the scene of the woman. She died for Sesshomaru, and it looks like that a part of him died with her. So, they must have been in love. But what has that got to do with me? What was the point in me having that vision?

Before I could think more of the matter, I felt a something huff air at the back of my neck. Jumping up in fright, I turned around, ready to use my power, Only to stop midway. There in front of me stood

Ah-Un, with a saddle on his back and two satchel bags on both sides of him. I quickly let out a relieved laugh and went to pet Ah-Un's heads.

"You boys scared me, I thought I was about to attacked." I giggled playfully.

They groaned at my antics and shifted into an angle that would allow me to climb up them. A bit confused, I looked around to see if anyone was around to explain to me. Imagine my surprise to find Sesshomaru at the door entrance I came from earlier.

"They will take you back to the village. Your possessions are in the bags." With that said, he just turned around and left, walking deeper into his fortress. My heart wanted to follow him, to comfort him, and that just confused me more.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I climbed on top of Ah-Un. I can't think about that right now, I have to get back home. I patted the base of the boy's neck to signal that I was ready, and they jumped high in the sky, heading east, towards Edo.

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hi guys! I am back. I am sorry I took so long. But the break was necessary, these last few weeks with my college classes have been hectic and full of stress. However, winter break Is fast approaching, and I have had some more free time to write more chapters. During this year's winter break I will be pre-writing chapter so that I can post more frequently.

Thank you all for the reviews, support, and messages. And thank you all for reading this story.

Much love,

SkyDragon


End file.
